


The wonders of Riverdale

by ShippingFangirl26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fandom AU, Fluff, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFangirl26/pseuds/ShippingFangirl26
Summary: Phil travels to San Diego only with Comic Con tickets and returns with so much more.





	The wonders of Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> Funny little something written for the Phandom FicFest Bingo, crossing off the prompts Fandom AU and fan encounter. As always, biggest ever thank you to [SuccubusPhan](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/)!

Phil meets Dan during San Diego Comic Con.

 

By getting there ridiculously early he secures himself a spot fairly up front at the Riverdale Panel. When he looks around after a few minutes of reading messages on his phone, the hall is completely packed already, and for a second, time stands still.

 

Then, his eyes spot the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in the seat right next to him and his mouth goes dry in an instant. There’s warm, chocolate eyes, unruly locks perched upon his head like he’s just gotten out of bed and he’s smiling so wide there’s a dimple popping in his cheek.

 

A _dimple_.

 

Phil is in his personal gay heaven and he’s not sure how he is supposed to move on from it.

 

For a few moments he does nothing but stare. Like a _creep_. But, honestly, who could blame him? How is he supposed to look away from a face like _that_? Phil has seen a lot of men (and women) in his life, and _still_ he has never met anyone as handsome as _that_.

 

_Goddamnit_.

 

Then, the handsome face moves to look at him and he sucks in a breath. The dimple on the boy’s face is still on spot and the smile responsible for it is now directed at _him_. Oh _god_.

 

Brown eyes wander up and down his form and he feels himself blushing as the other boy extends a hand to him, a smirk in place so mischievous his eyes sparkle. He feels like fainting then and there.

 

“Hi. Dan Howell, _very_ nice to meet you.” He lays extra emphasis on the _very_ and Phil feels like he’s about to pass out when he hears the boy’s british accent, about as posh as the Queen herself.

 

He hasn’t known that that could be _hot_ , but now he does.

 

He has to clear his throat approximately 206 times before he feels able to rasp out words. “Phil Lester, it’s nice to meet you too,” he says and has to cringe. Whenever he’s nervous his northern accent takes over and so does it this time.

 

“You’re from the north?” Dan asks, his smirk still in place. The Drama Queen in Phil wants to dramatically faint right into his arms and Phil has problems keeping her contained. “What gave me away, the accent that sounds so northern it might turn into an ice block at any second?”

 

Dan laughs at that and Phil mentally gives himself a proud pat on the shoulder. He'll write that in his resume if he ever needs a new job, he decides, _Managed to make the most handsome man in history laugh_.

 

They start talking and Phil wants to dash out of the hall to _fly_.

 

It's easy, talking to Dan like this, Phil realizes as they share their most ridiculous Riverdale predictions. Whenever Dan laughs, Phil has to stop himself from leaning into him, which he is only half responsible for, in his opinion. This guy is _gorgeous_ and Phil can't be trusted around gorgeous men. Everyone knows that.

 

When Phil realizes that Dan is a popular fanfic writer in the fandom he's been a fan of for years he is even _more_ mesmerised. Dan makes a joke about the irony of a fan encounter during another fan encounter and Phil smiles so bright he's sure his eyes sparkle.

 

_I'mnotaweirdo_ hasn't been around long in the fandom but made a terrifyingly fast ascent. Aside from his ridiculously good fanfiction, Phil has always appreciated the way he talks to his fans and in his notes. He seems approachable in a way most other famous fanfiction authors don't and there's a hint of wit and fun there that always makes Phil's heart beat a bit faster.

 

Okay, so maybe he has a crush on the guy. A teeny, tiny one. It's nothing but a completely harmless tumblr-crush and it doesn't mean anything.

 

Only now he's sitting right next to Phil and looks so _blindingly_ _gorgeous_ Phil is sure he's looking at the freaking _sun_.

 

Oh _god_ , how did he get himself into this situation? Knowing Phil, he'll make a fool of himself in approximately 5 seconds and the humiliation will be even _worse_ because Dan doesn't only _look_ like a god, he also _talks_ like Phil's personal dream guy.

 

Sigh.

 

When the panel starts Phil still isn't over the fact that he is seriously sitting right next to _I'mnotaweirdo_ , who isn't only funny and witty online but also in real life. Surprisingly, Phil still hasn't humiliated himself and he's positively surprised. Dan, on the other hand, makes flirty remarks every other sentence now and Phil thinks he might just _die_.

 

They continue bickering even while the Panel is rolling. Phil makes funny remarks that makes Dan's dimples pop and Dan points out things in an undertone so sarcastic Phil has to stifle his laughter or the whole hall will notice.

 

When Cole Sprouse says something funny Phil tells Dan they seem to have a similar humor and that he should embrace his inner Cole Sprouse more often, Dan _blushes_. Phil is trying to keep himself from hyperventilating when Dan shoots back.

 

“Okay, but do I get to embrace Cole Sprouse?” he says and Phil feels a ridiculous wave of jealousy. _This is just banter and you have no right to be jealous_ he tells himself but it's not working.

 

“No,” he answers with a bit too much force and Dan sighs next to him. “Then what's even the point?”

 

Phil has to laugh and his gay heart does a flip. _Gorgeous_ and _funny_ and interested in _men_? Phil’s inner possible dating pool has just narrowed himself down to one person and he isn't sure how he is still conscious.

 

The longer the Panel runs the closer they move to each other. At the end of it Dan's entire body is basically pressed to Phil's, so close they could just as well sit in each other's lap.

 

They don't part ways after that. They stay together for the entirety of the day and even afterwards. Dan invites Phil into his hotel room and _kisses_ him and Phil thinks he is ascending to heaven right then and there.

 

They spend the rest of their time in San Diego together and on their flight home to England - Dan changes his own to match Phil's - they realize they not only both live in London but also close enough to each other they wouldn't even need to take the underground.

 

When Phil decided to fly over half of the world to see his favorite TV-stars in real life he didn't think he'd get anything out of it aside from a ridiculously amazing experience.

 

Yet, somehow, he has gained a boyfriend.

  
_Life has weird ways_ , he thinks and cuddles back to Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also [follow me on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com) or  
> [reblog this fic on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com/post/179478363546/the-wonders-of-riverdale)!  
> Comments and Kudos would be highly appreciated!


End file.
